Frontiershipping: El deseo amoroso y erótico de Emerald
by MilloMerengue96
Summary: Era fines de mayo y se acercaba el cumpleaños de Emerald. Sin embargo, todos se encontraban en lugares diferentes y no pudieron compartir ese día con él. La única que estaba físicamente a su lado era Crystal, a quien comenzó a ver de una forma muy diferente debido al "ambiente de intimidad" que se generó en esos días debido a que estaban muy solos y juntos.
1. Una mirada diferente

**28 de mayo**

Eran los últimos días del mes en Kanto y el profesor Oak se fue de viaje dejando a Crystal y a Emerald solos por unos días para cuidar el laboratorio. A veces paseaban o compraban cosas juntos como amigos para dejar todo ordenado, pero siempre se quedaban cuidando.

_**Ya falta poco para tu cumpleaños Emerald.**_- dijo Crystal con una sonrisa.- _**Debes estar ansioso para cuando lleguen todos ¿No es así?**_

_**Claro, Crystal-san.**_- afirma Emerald.- _**Ojalá pasen pronto los días y vengan los demás.**_

Sin embargo, mientras terminaban de ordenar unos papeles, recibieron diferentes avisos de los demás Pokédex Holders que se encontraban muy lejos o con diferentes inconvenientes. Lamentablemente, ninguno podrá reunirse con los otros para el cumpleaños de Emerald o para el de Blue.

Al escuchar eso, él se puso muy triste al saber que nadie vendrá para ese día tan especial y se sentó en el sillón muy deprimido. A Crystal no le gustó nada verlo así y se puso a su lado para acompañarlo y darle ánimos.

_**No tienes por qué ponerte triste, Rald.**_- dijo Crystal intentando consolarlo.- _**Ellos no pueden venir por inconvenientes, pero seguramente les entristece más a los demás que a ti no poder estar ese día. Pero quiero que sepas que aquí estoy yo.- ella lo mira a los ojos con una sonrisa.- En estos cinco días, estaremos tú y yo solos hasta que el profesor regrese e intentaremos divertirnos mucho ¿si?**_

Luego de escuchar eso, Emerald se puso muy feliz al saber de tener a su lado a Crystal, pero comenzó a sentir una sensación incómoda. Captaba una especie de "ambiente de intimidad" que lo cambió al saber que por varios días su única compañía era su sempai y nadie más. Su corazón latía locamente, la miraba con unos ojos demasiado diferentes en ese momento y comenzaba a sentir varios deseos bastante "inapropiados" peores de los que caracterizaba por ejemplo a Gold. Era una persona nueva.

Cada vez que la veía pasar, babeaba ligeramente sin que ella se diera cuenta de sus deseos y hablaba en sus pensamientos.- (_**Es tan hermosa y encantadora)**_- La observaba detalladamente: Su cabello azul oscuro en dos coletas, sus aretes en forma de estrella, su bata de laboratorio que cubría su camiseta roja resaltada, su falda amarilla que lo volvía loco y sus atractivas piernas entrenadas. Ella siempre llamaba su atención.

Ya en la noche, durmieron en habitaciones diferentes luego de un día bastante pesado y extraño sobre todo por Emerald. Pero esos sucesos curiosos no terminarían ahí. Estaba teniendo un sueño un poco raro: Encontró a su sempai en una plaza y de repente se comenzaron a besar. Luego de eso, despertó con una sensación de shock. Aunque no sabía si se trataba de una horrible pesadilla o de un hermoso sueño. Crystal se había convertido en su obsesión.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Notas del autor_**

**_Me encontraba aburrido y decidí hacer esta historia amorosa-erótica y sin sentido para variar un poco con algo no tan serio. Es bastante corta en realidad porque tenía ganas de algo diferente y simple. Me gusta en realidad el Mangaquestshipping como pareja seria, pero ésta me parece una curiosa y divertida por lo que hago esto debido a que no tengo nada que hacer. No le vean sentido argumental, sólo lean y entreténganse. Muchas gracias._**


	2. Ideas y erecciones

**29 de mayo**

**En la mañana**

Luego de un día tan extraño, Emerald despertó algo confundido por el cambió que sufrió, pero feliz de que en estos días estará solo con la sempai que desea con tanto amor y lujuria.

_**(...Estaré solo en estos días con Crystal-san...)****.**_- pensó Emerald.- _**(...me late mucho el corazón cuando la veo y se me cruzan demasiadas ideas extrañas que me gustaría hacerle. Creo que tendré más sueños como el que tuve. ¿Por qué es tan atractiva?...)**_

_**¡Ven a desayunar!**_- le gritó Crystal a su amigo cuando andaba preparando la mesa.

No podía ver a su amiga de la misma forma ahora. Le costaba mirarla a los ojos sabiendo que están solos por estos días. Apenas pudo saludarla y luego se sentó a comer.

_**Te noto muy callado ¿Te pasa algo?**_- Preguntó Crystal un poco preocupada.

_**No es nada. Es que no tengo mucha hambre.**_- contestó Emerald.- _**Igual no te preocupes por mí.**_- Comiendo un par de galletas, una se le cayó al suelo y fue debajo de la mesa a levantarla. Sin embargo, cuando la agarró, se quedó viendo las piernas de Crystal, que estaba sentada tomando un café. A pesar de que ya la encontró, se quiso quedar un rato más debajo para ver si abre las piernas ya que llevaba puesta la falda amarilla, lo que generaba que se quede mirando y asomando la cabeza. Pero ella ya se preguntaba por qué se tomaba tanto tiempo ahí.

_**¿Aún no la has encontrado?-**_ Preguntó Crystal.- Esto le provocó un susto a Emerald que hizo que chocara la cabeza con la mesa y la comida cayó en la falda.- _**Kyah.**_- El joven quedó muy mal por haberla ensuciado.

_**Lo siento mucho, Crystal-san. No fue mi intención. Perdóname.**_- suplicó Emerald muy arrepentido, ya que sus intenciones eran otras.

_**Tampoco te pongas mal.**_- contestó Crystal tranquila.- _**Los accidentes ocurren. Ahora espera a que me cambie.**_

_**(...¿Cómo no amar y desear a una mujer tan perfecta...)**_- pensó Emerald al ver que no se molestó.- _**(...Aunque es una lástima que no pude aprovechar verle debajo de la falda...¡¿En qué estoy pensando?!...) ¿Y qué te pondrás?**_

_**Mis shorts de ciclista.**_- contestó Crystal mientras se iba.- Quedándose pensativo, a el joven lo puso más contento que vista eso porque hacía ver a su sempai mucho más sensual. Sin embargo, estaba sintiendo una sensación muy extraña que jamás experimentó. Por estas situaciones, logró descubrir lo que tenía: _UNA ERECCIÓN._ Se encontraba sorprendido al ver que se encontraba empalmado por ella. Para peor, regresó a la mesa.- _**Ya vine y la coloqué a lavar. Quédate tranquilo.**_- Irónicamente, experimentaba lo contrario y tendrá que ocultar sus excitaciones a lo largo del día.

**En la tarde**

Luego de un almuerzo que no tuvo ningún problema en este caso, Emerald, que no pensaba en otra cosa que en Crystal, fue a hacer un recado al mercado. Mientras hacía el mandado, se quedaba pensativo del por qué le ocurren tantas erecciones y más aún con esos shorts de ciclista. Por fortuna para él, al ser pequeño, no son tan notorias si se lo mira de lejos o normal distancia.

No había mucha gente y pudo comprar las cosas de la lista (por lo general materiales y comestibles) bastante tranquilo, sin embargo quiso investigar si había algo más que le interese antes de formarse en la fila a pagar. No encontró nada que le resultara llamativo hasta que vio a lo lejos una oferta: Una pequeña cámara de espía. Se sintió sorprendido y le preguntó a uno de los trabajadores cómo funcionaba. Le explicaron su funcionamiento que saca fotos y grabaciones bastante veloces y de buena calidad a pesar de ser un objeto diminutivo. Por suerte, sólo por el mes de Mayo se encontraba barata y el Pokédex Holder llevaba un dinero extra propio y la pudo comprar.

Ya en el camino de regreso, con las bolsas de la compra, pensaba en cómo usar esa pequeña cámara que llevaba oculta en el bolsillo.- **_(...¿Otra erección? Realmente soy un pervertido, pero feliz...)_**- pensó Emerald cuando se le ocurren ideas de cómo usar ese diminuto objeto con Crystal.

**En la noche**

Ya Emerald fue usando el aparato con objetos comunes para probar su velocidad y calidad. En el momento de la cena, le tendió una trampa a su sempai.- **_Crystal-san ¿Me pasas la salsa que se encuentra en el refrigerador?_**- pidió con una cara extraña.

_**Por supuesto, Emerald. Ahora te la traigo.**_- respondió Crystal sin tener idea del plan.- Antes de cenar, el rubio colocó a propósito la salsa lo más al fondo del refrigerador y detrás de varias otras cosas. Sabiendo que ella se encontraba inclinada buscándola, aprovechaba para sacar una foto perfecta a ese enorme trasero en shorts de ciclista, la ropa que más lo excitaba. Obviamente, quedó erecto y rápidamente volvió a su lugar para que no lo descubra. Finalmente, pudo encontrar la salsa, pero en realidad lo que él quería era otra cosa.- **_Aquí tienes. Estaba muy al fondo._**- dijo Crystal cuando la puso sobre la mesa. Miraba la salsa con una sonrisa de satisfacción, generando curiosidad a su sempai.- **_¿De qué te estás riendo?_**

_**¿Eh? Nada.- No es importante.**_- contestó abusando de la confianza que le tiene.- Ya con su objetivo cumplido, sólo disfrutó de la cena tranquilamente.

Ya en la hora de dormir, Emerald al fin pudo ver la foto que sacó. Lógicamente quedó empalmado y le sangraba la nariz de lujuria al ver a Crystal inclinada buscando la salsa, dejando ver su sensual y gigantesco trasero que lo volvía loco en una imagen de buena calidad. Posteriormente, tuvo un gran sueño erótico en donde la besaba y acariciaba suavemente esas enormes nalgas.- _**(...¡AMO SUS SHORTS DE CICLISTA!...)**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Notas del autor_**

**_Recién ahora volvió mi inspiración para escribir esta historia amorosa-erótica bastante barata y extraña. No es muy larga y tampoco bastante complicada. Además, no veo mucho de Frontiershipping por ahí. Como lo dije en el primer capítulo, no le vean sentido argumental, sólo lean y entreténganse. Muchas gracias._**


	3. Oportunidades únicas

**30 de mayo**

**En la mañana**

Luego de dormir placenteramente por el día anterior, Emerald despertó esta mañana de buen humor. Cuidando su cámara para que no la viera nadie, fue a la mesa para desayunar encontrando su comida en la misma, pero no había visto a su hermosa amiga y se preguntaba por ella.- _**(¿Dónde está Crystal-san?).**_- Después de comer lo que ya tenía servido, la fue a buscar para saber dónde estaba. La encontró rápidamente en el sótano subida a una escalera ordenando unos papeles en la estantería alta.- _**Buenos días, Crystal-san (...Tan hermosa como siempre...) ¿Cómo despertaste?**_

_**Hola Emerald.**_- respondió Crystal.- _**Bien, aunque desperté hace rato ¿Ya desayunaste? Te dejé todo en la mesa para que comas.**_- Al escuchar de su desvelo, se quedó preocupado,

_**¿Hace horas? ¿Por qué tan temprano?**_- preguntó mientras se acercaba a la escalera para ayudar.

_**Es que quería tener todo ordenado y limpio para cuando el profesor regrese pasado mañana por la tarde. No puedo descansar si tengo algo que hacer primero. Pero no te preocupes por mí ¿si?**_- le contestó con una sonrisa.

_**Eres demasiado responsable (...y también con una sonrisa encantadora...)**_- respondió Emerald felizmente mientras le sostenía la escalera.

Finalmente, Crystal pudo terminar de ordenar todas las estanterías.- _**Fiu. Al fin terminé.**_- Sin embargo, cuando bajaba de la escalera, se resbaló y cayó sobre Emerald.- _**¡Kyah!.**_- Además, su trasero impactó y aplastó la cara del joven. Después de ese hecho, se levantó velozmente y preocupada por el estado de su amigo.- _**Lo siento mucho ¿Estás bien? ¿No estás herido?**_

Contrariamente, más que herido, se encontraba mejor que nunca.-_** No te preocupes. Estoy muy bien.-**_ dijo con una enorme sonrisa y la nariz sangrando por la excitación (haciéndole creer a ella que fue por el golpe en la cara) al tener esas nalgas que tanto ama en su cara. Increíblemente, él nunca movió la escalera para que se cayera a propósito, sino que tuvo mucha suerte.

**En la tarde**

Después de un buen almuerzo sin inconvenientes, a Emerald se le ocurrió otra forma de abusar de la confianza de Crystal y aprovecharse.- _**Crystal-san ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?**_

_**Por supuesto que si. Lo que quieras ¿Qué necesitas?**_- contestó ofreciendo su ayuda.

**_(...Lo que realmente quiero eres tú...) Ruby me pidió a mí que te hiciera las medidas de tu cuerpo. Quizás tenga ganas de prepararte ropa o algo parecido. Así que ¿Me dejarías que te las hiciera?-_** Hasta él mismo pensaba que era muy raro que le pidiera las medidas a una mujer que no sea Sapphire, pero se le ocurrió este engaño para ver si le podía sacar provecho a la situación.

_**¿Eh?...Si me las haces tú, está bien.**_- contestó creyendo la mentira. Emerald sabía que era poco probable que se le vuelva a presentar la oportunidad para estar solo con su sempai preferida. Así que se ponía a pensar este tipo de situaciones de las cuales podía sacar provecho. Gozó demasiado la primera (y quizás única oportunidad) de medir sus desarrollados pechos, su fina cadera y también su rico trasero enorme (que fue la que más disfrutó medir). Lógicamente, para que su plan fuera más creíble, las anotó y guardó el papel, aunque se lo quedó para si mismo.

Luego de unas horas, Emerald ve que Crystal ya estaba por salir del laboratorio y sintió curiosidad por eso.- _**¿A dónde vas?**_- preguntó.

_**Me voy al gimnasio.**_- contestó ella.

_**¿Al gimnasio? ¿Acaso vas a conseguir medallas o eres una líder de alguno?**_- cuestionó sin saber absolutamente nada.

**_No, tonto._**- respondió riendo.- _**Me voy a un gimnasio para entrenarme a mi misma. Como capturadora, es necesario que me mantenga en buena forma y tener fuerza para poder capturar Pokémon. Sino, sería menos eficiente. Pero puedes acompañarme si quieres.-**_ Inmediatamente, ambos salieron juntos para allá y no quedaba lejos.

Finalmente lograron llegar. Era un gimnasio pequeño y con poca gente, pero bastante estable y con material adecuado para entrenar. Emerald se sentía bastante lujurioso y alegre al ver cómo Crystal preparaba su cuerpo, sin dejar de mirarla.- _**(...Que sensual...)- Dime si te puedo ayudar en algo, sempai.**_

_**Quédate tranquilo.**_- respondió ella con una sonrisa.- _**Aunque me centraré mas en reforzar mis piernas, pienso entrenar todo mi cuerpo lo mejor que pueda. Si puedes, tráeme algo de agua, pero de lo demás me ocuparé sola. Tú haz lo que quieras aquí y diviértete mientras tanto.**_- Él se entretenía con verla de forma deseosa preparando su físico.

Luego de una hora de exitoso ejercicio, ella se fue a la ducha para refrescarse. Por detrás, una persona misteriosa vio cómo el Pokédex Holder observaba a su amiga de manera lujuriosa. Extrañamente, le señaló una pequeña puerta oculta del gimnasio (en donde se podía meter por su baja estatura si se sacaba los artefactos para parecer más alto) y le dio una llave rara diciéndole que entre para "ser feliz". Confiando en esa palabra, Emerald entró y encontró un pequeño agujero. Lo que vio a través era lo que lo alegró: Una vista en las duchas y pudo ver a Crystal mientras se bañaba. No paraba de babearse. Para aprovechar el tan afortunado momento, sacó su pequeña cámara (que cabía justo y la configuró para que no haga ruidos ni que emitiera luz) y sacaba muchas fotos con la mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha realizaba su primer masturbación de forma enérgica. Se sentía el hombre con más suerte del mundo.

**En la noche**

Después de esa jornada en el gimnasio, ambos regresaron al laboratorio y preparando la cena.

_**Muchas gracias por acompañarme hoy.**_- dijo Crystal.

_**No hay nada que agradecer Crystal-san.- Si estamos para ayudarnos mutuamente ¿no? No seré molesto como Gold.**_- respondió Emerald riendo.

_**Por supuesto.**_- contestó.- _**Y respecto a eso, ya bastante con lo que le hizo a la sempai Blue.**_

_**Cierto. Ya me han contado lo que le hizo hace tiempo. Rara forma de conocerse.**_- dijo de forma burlona.

Sin embargo, Crystal se puso a recordar aquella ocasión y quedó pensativa al respecto.- _**Raramente, hay veces que me hubiera gustado ser ella en ese momento.**_- El rubio escuchó esas palabras. Supuestamente, se hubiera sentido especial si la hubiera manoseado. Pensando, le hace una pregunta mientras ordena la mesa.- _**Emerald, quiero que seas sincero conmigo ¿Yo te parezco una mujer atractiva?**_- Se sorprendió al oír eso y le respondió de una forma particular: Como estaba detrás, puso sus manos en su trasero, que acariciaba y apretada con mucho amor, provocando la inmediata reacción.- _**¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo, atrevido!?**_

_**Te diré por qué lo hice.- **_expresó Emerald mientras agarra las manos de su sempai._**- No sólo eres atractiva, sino hermosa en todo sentido. Tienes un corazón de oro, unos ojos divinos, una sonrisa que logra cautivarte, siempre te preocupas por los demás y les intentas alegrar el día. Tu cuerpo es perfecto, sobre todo tu increíble trasero. En conclusión, eres únicamente especial ¿Ahora estás convencida de lo encantadora que eres, Crystal-san? Si quieres golpearme por manosearte, hazlo.- **_Quedó sorprendida al escuchar todo eso.

_**Entiendo. Así es cómo me ves.**_- contesta de forma anonadada. Sin embargo, la hizo sentir muy bien. **_No te golpearé. Es más, te agradezco de corazón que un amigo como tú me vea así de bonita...Aunque creo que eso de que tengo un trasero increíble estaba demás decirlo...Pero lo importante es que me siento muy feliz al saber que puedo contar contigo siempre._** Finalmente, se abrazaron muy cariñosamente.

Luego de la cena, se fueron a acostar. Emerald sigue sorprendido de que Crystal no lo golpeó a pesar de manosearle su trasero y decirle todo lo que expresó. Ya durmiendo, se encontraba emocionado por lo que vendrá después: Su tan ansiado cumpleaños.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Notas del autor_**

**_Recién ahora logré actualizar la historia. Intento que, por lo menos, cada capítulo tengo mil palabras como mínimo. Esta historia amorosa-erótica bastante barata y extraña. es corta y fácil de comprender. Además, no me falta mucho para que finalice. De Frontiershipping no hay mucho e intento terminarla aunque sea. Ojalá se hayan entretenido con esta curiosa pareja. Muchas gracias._**


End file.
